Just One of the Girls
by SkyBlueDragon25
Summary: What happens when a village full of women... restricted to men... hires Ninja, but all the female Leaf Ninja are on missions? You dress your best male ninjas up as girls. A tad more inside.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__This is kind of twisted, but I couldn't resist after catching a glimpse of the movie Sorority Boys. LOL! Anyway, it's kind of Sorority Boys... Naruto style. I hope this makes you guys laugh a little. Rated a hard T for some crude humor. Thanks for reading._

_**Summary: **__What happens when a village full of women... restricted to men... hires Ninja, but all the female Leaf Ninja are on missions? You dress your best male ninjas up as girls. Join Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee as they try to not only solve a murder, but try not to be exposed as the men they are as well!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the village women. That's it!_

_**Just One of the Girls**_

_**Prologue**_

Tsunade sat in her office, waiting patiently for the three young men. None of them were on any missions, so their arrival would be any minute. Lady Hokage had went over and over it in her head... how she would explain the mission to them and how she would tell them what had to be done. 'This isn't going to be at all easy... especially not with Naruto!' she thought, sighing.

This was one of those conveniently inconvenient times. 'That's good,' she smiled, 'I think I'll use that phrase with them.'

A peck on the door told her they had arrived. She took a deep breath, and said, "Enter."

Neji, Rock Lee, and of course Naruto walked inside. She looked from one to the other. "You sent for us, Lady Hokage," said Neji.

"Yes. I have a very important mission for you. Before you except, however, I feel I need to explain some things to you."

"Ah, I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it," Naruto smiled one of his trademark grins.

"Yes!" Rock Lee said, excitedly, "I agree with Naruto!"

"Well... as glad as I am to hear that... I still want to explain some things to you," she told them, looking from one to the other again, "You will be going to a village _solely _inhabited by women. They like to think that teaching only women in this village provides a safe environment far from distraction. Men are restricted from this village."

"But," Naruto began, "if that's true, then how come you're sending us?"

"It's one of those conveniently inconvenient times. All of my female Ninja are away on missions. Kakashi and Yamato are also away. Neji, you're a Jounin, so I'm putting you in charge of this team... if you choose to accept the mission."

"I still don't get it. If they don't allow men, how are we getting into the village?" asked Naruto, "Are they making an exception for us?"

"Well... no... not entirely. I have a friend who lives in that village. I've told her and _only_ her my situation, and she's come up with a solution," Tsunade told them.

"Which is?" asked Neji, cautiously.

"Granny Tao... that's her name... has suggested that I dress the three of you up as women," Tsunade sighed.

Shocked looks all around... Tsunade hadn't expected anything less. "What?" Naruto exclaimed, "Are you joking! This is a joke, right?"

'I knew he'd be the first to...' Tsunade sighed, annoyed, "No, Naruto! This is very serious. There has been a series of murders. The women there aren't really equipped to find out who is doing these things on their own. They aren't ninja. They've paid good money to hire ninja. They're scared... and they're in a hurry to find out who's behind this. What do you guys say? I'm leaving it up to you."

Neji sighed, "I suppose we don't really have much of a choice."

"Yes," Rock Lee agreed, but not as excitedly as before, "I am in."

"Aw, man! I guess I'll go, too. I mean... at least it's a mission, right? I can't believe this."

"Very good. I knew I could count on you three," Tsunade smiled, "You three will meet me in my office at sun up tomorrow for your disguises. We'll need to get your messurments so we can purchase dresses."

The three young men left, not in the best of moods. 'At least they were mature enough to understand that someone out there needs their help... and Naruto has a very bad track record for maturity!'

_**Another A/N: **__Short... I know, but it's just the prologue... just the beginning. The following chapters will be much longer. I hope you guys liked this._


	2. Chapter One: The Village of Nothing But

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Village of Nothing but Women!!**_

It was the longest journey in the three young men's lives… at least it felt like it was. Having to wear wigs, make-up, and long dresses made it seem longer than it probably was. "I mean," Naruto complained, "I've got things crawling up in places… that should never have things crawled up into!"

"It will be well worth it after a job well done," Lee told Naruto, but his face didn't look very convincing.

The three were pretty convincing. Neji was the only one who didn't have to wear a wig. He didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Naruto wore a wig the same color as his natural hair, as did Lee. Naruto's was blonde, long, and wavy, whereas Lee's was shoulder length and pin straight.

The names that Tsunade had picked out for them made Naruto laugh… until she got to him. They were to be called Nejina, Leah, and Narita. "How come I couldn't just use my sexy jutsu! These control shorts thingys are digging into my…"

"Naruto, please," Neji sighed, sternly, "We're all uncomfortable, but we're just going to have to tough it out. Tsunade said that your sexy jutsu would use too much unnecessary chakra. There… up ahead."

The other two looked toward where Neji was pointing. There was an elderly lady waiting at the top of the hill. When she saw the three she smiled, and waved. "That must be Lady Hokage's friend. Granny Tao," Lee said.

"Thank goodness. That means we're nearly there!" exclaimed Naruto, relieved.

When they reached Granny Tao, she squinted and looked the three over. "Hmm," she began, "Tsunade did a fine job. You can't tell that you're… well… you know. I suppose Tsunade told you that I am the only one that knows the situation. She told me to wait here… in case you came. I'm glad you did."

The three young men nodded. Granny Tao was small, and short. She had her gray hair tied back in a tight bun, and she wore a normal brown kimono dress and glasses. "Yes, ma'am," Neji told her.

"Well, lets hear it. What are your names?"

Naruto cleared his throat, and in the best feminine tone he could muster, he said, "Narita."

Granny Tao laughed a little, "You sound like you have a cold. I suppose it will do, though. You next," she pointed at Lee.

"Leah," Lee told her, also speaking in his best feminine tone.

"Your tone is a little better."

Lee bowed, "Thank you very much."

"You next," she smiled at Neji.

He hesitated, and blushed. Then he said, "Nejina."

"Your's will do as well. At least you three look the part. Alright, _ladies_… follow me. My granddaughters have been working all morning to prepare you a room. There names are Kiara, and Tia. You will address me as Granny Tao. Everyone else does," she explained, as she led the three toward the village.

The streets were full of women. They were all dressed in fancy kimono dresses, their hair was neatly fixed, and they all wore make-up. 'Just to come outside, or work?' Naruto thought, surveying the area.

The houses were all simple cottages, but all women looked anything but simple. "It's silly, really," Granny Tao told them all, in a quiet voice, "They all believe in being refined, and proper… no matter what. It's what they teach here. No offense, but a lady becoming a Ninja… it's unthinkable around here. Don't worry about the stares or comments you might receive."

"Right," Neji whispered back.

"This is my little house," Granny Tao told, as they stopped in front of a small, but comfortable looking cottage.

As soon as they entered, a girl, who looked about thirteen, with blonde hair and green eyes greeted them. She wore a blue kimono dress, with white flowers on it, "Hello, Grandmother."

"Tia, I would like you to meet our guests. This is Narita, Nejina, and Leah. This is my youngest granddaughter Tia."

Tia bowed, "So pleased to meet you."

"Same," Naruto grinned.

"Yes. It is an honor," Lee smiled.

Neji just gave her a little bow. "Where's your cousin?" Granny Tao asked.

"I do not know, Grandmother."

"That girl," Granny Tao breathed.

"May I please be excused?" Tia asked.

"Yes, you may," smiled Granny Tao.

The girl walked out. Even the way she walked seemed proper. "She's a really polite girl," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, but…"

Suddenly, the door opened. They all turned to see who it was. A young woman of about sixteen, with light blonde hair in a messy bun, and blue eyes froze in front of them. She wore a mandarin collar shirt and Capri black pants… and she was covered in mud. "Kiara! What on earth!" exclaimed Granny Tao.

"I… fell… hey! Guests, right?" she laughed, nervously.

Granny Tao rolled her eyes, "Nejina, Narita, and Leah… this is my eldest granddaughter Kiara."

Kiara bowed a little, "It's a pleasure. I think… I ought to go…"

"Yes, go wash up and change," Granny Tao sighed.

Kiara bowed again, and then she exited the room, walking out funny from the mud that was caked on her pants. "She's different," Naruto grinned.

"Yes… that she is," Granny Tao frowned, but then she put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle laughter, "I suppose the three of you are exhausted. I'll show you to your room."

She led them down a short hall to the second door on the right. She slid the door open, and led them inside. It was surprisingly roomy. There were three sleeping mats on the floor, and three changing screens. "This is great!" Naruto exclaimed, happily.

"Yes, it is wonderful," Lee agreed.

"Thank you," Neji smiled.

"You're very welcome… _ladies_. Get a little rest. I'll send one of the girls to get you when dinner is ready."

The three bowed, and Granny Tao bowed back. She left, shutting the door behind her.

_**II**_

It had been three hours. The three were going over what they had saw when they came into the village. "This is one mission I can't wait to get over with," complained Naruto, "I think I've got a rash!"

He went to lift his dress up, but a glare from Neji stopped him. "It is a challenge," Lee said, excitedly, "and challenges make us stronger."

"If you say so," Naruto sighed.

"Someone's coming," Neji nodded toward the door.

There was a small tap. Kiara, mud free, pocked her head through the door. "Hey, Ninja," she smiled.

"Hey, Kiara, right," Naruto grinned.

"You sound like you have a cold," Kiara raised an eyebrow, as she stepped into the room.

"Yes, well…" Lee began.

"Maybe you should have grandma make you some of her special broth," Kiara suggested.

"You aren't like the others around here, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Narita!" scolded Neji.

Kiara laughed, "I'm not a robot if that's what you mean," she bowed, "So pleased to meet you."

She straightened up, and giggled. The others laughed… a little nervously. "Yeah…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hey, but Ninja girls. That must be really… something. You're out there… free! You can get dirty, and no one says _'that isn't very lady like!'_, right!"

"I suppose," Neji replied.

"Well, anyway… dinner is ready."

The three stood. Kiara let them walk out first, and then she walked out behind Naruto. "Thank you for all of this," Lee said, politely.

"Yeah… are you okay?" she asked Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at her.

"It's just… you're walking a little funny."

"Oh!" Naruto laughed, nervously, "It's okay, I just…"

"I'm sorry!" Kiara exclaimed, "I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"She fell on the way here," Neji explained.

"Oh," Kiara smiled, "I see. I hope what ever you injured heals okay."

Naruto smiled, thinking, 'I hope it's not injured at all!'

_**III**_

"Elbows off of the table, Kiara," Granny Tao scolded.

"Sorry," she mumbled, moving her elbows.

"This is a magnificent dinner!" Lee exclaimed.

"Truly, it is, grandmother," Tia agreed.

"Thank you both," Granny Tao smiled.

Neji glanced sideways at Kiara and noticed her rolling her eyes at her cousin. "Well, let's begin, shall we. I didn't fix all of this just for you to look at," laughed Granny Tao.

Tia ate they same way she acted… politely, and very refined. Kiara, however, did not. She shoveled rice into her mouth, and tore at her bread, glancing at her younger cousin the whole time. Naruto watched for a moment, and then he smiled and shrugged. He began eating the same way. Tia stared wide eyed at the two. Neji had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Naruto knew no better, but he could tell that Kiara was doing it on purpose. "Kiara, you're going to get choked if you keep eating like an animal," Tia sighed.

"If you keep telling me how to eat…" she began, with a mouth full of bread.

"Kiara, not in front of our guests," Granny Tao frowned.

Kiara put down her chopsticks, "Can I be excused."

"_May _you be excused," breathed Tia.

"You _may _be…"

"Yes, Kiara, you _can _be," Granny Tao told her, flashing Tia a scolding look the younger of the two didn't see.

Sighing, Kiara got up, and left the room. "Such rudeness," Tia sighed, with an air of arrogance.

"Forgive my oldest granddaughter. I'm afraid she's just not happy here, so she does things…"

"Hey, it's okay. Kiara is my kind of people," Naruto smiled.

Tia raised an eyebrow at him, "Is she?"

Naruto glared at the girl, "Yep."

Granny Tao tried not to laugh, "She'd be glad of that."

"About our mission," Naruto began.

"Grandmother, should we be discussing the _ninja's _mission at the dinner table," Tia said, with that same air of arrogance.

"It's alright, Tia. Yes… there has been some… unfortunate things going on. I believe you know what. We wish for you to find out who is doing this, and put a stop to it. I'm sure Tsunade told you that."

"Do you have a single suspect?" Neji asked.

Granny Tao shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. We don't. We liked to think everyone here could be trusted. All we know is… we're scared. We need your help, and," she glanced at Tia, "we're glad to have it."

_**A/N: **__Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter too. Anyway, I hope that the OC Kiara isn't too Mary-Sue. I want to avoid that… we all try to. Warn me if she's heading that way, and some tips would be great, too. Thanks again, guys._


	3. Chapter Two: Live Stock and Dresses

_**A/N: **__If your review was a flame, MADMAX... okay__! Yeah, so what? I changed that last word of a movie title… Just One of the Guys. No one else so far seems to have a problem with it. Now, I've got a question for you… did you actually read the story, or did you just want to gripe about the title? If it's not a flame, but an actual question… I believe I answered it, and sorry for being a brat. Anyway, to those of you who __**have **__read the story and left legit reviews… good or bad… thanks very much! Sorry for long A/N! _

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Live Stock and Dresses**_

The three of them had anything but a goodnights sleep. They had to sleep in gowns, with their wigs, make-up… and support shorts thingys… on. Naruto wasn't at all happy about it, but it had to be done.

Groggy, and tired as they were when Tia was sent to wake them up, they still managed to make their way to the kitchen. "Coffee," Kiara mumbled, tiredly at Neji.

"No, thank you."

"Coffee?" she asked Lee.

"No, thank you, Kiara."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I hear ya!" she exclaimed back.

She poured Naruto a cup, then herself one, and then she sat down beside of him. "The live stock will need feeding," Granny Tao told them all, "and I need some shopping done."

"I've got the live stock, grandma," Kiara yawned.

"I shall do the shopping for you, grandmother," Tia smiled.

"Thank you, girls," smiled Granny Tao, "Narita can help with the shopping, and Nejina can help with live stock. Leah, you can help me around the house."

"But grandma, wouldn't it be better if Narita…" Kiara began.

"It's alright, Kiara," Granny Tao told her.

"I will be glad to help you around the house, Granny Tao," Lee smiled at her.

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, I guess I don't mind going with her."

"I am fine with it," Tia smiled, but sounded anything but.

"You can't feed them in that," was all Kiara said to Neji.

"I have some old things she can wear," Granny Tao smiled.

After breakfast, Granny Tao took the three boys outside, "The girls are getting ready. I wanted a moment alone with you before you started your chores with them. _Narita,_ I'm hoping that a little bit of your personality will rub off on Tia. The same with you, _Nejina_. _Leah_," she smiled, "You seem very enthusiastic. I'm hoping some of that will rub off on me!"

"It is the youthfulness of…"

"Yes, well…" Neji cut him off, "We're happy to help."

_**II**_

Naruto glared at Tia from behind as they walked to the shop. 'She walks like she's got something stuck straight up her…'

"We are here, Narita. The lady that runs this store is very sophisticated. I would suggest that… well…"

"I got it, Tia. _Don't _be myself, right."

She smiled, and then walked inside. Naruto sighed, and then walked in behind her. "You and your cousin don't get along so good, do you?" Naruto asked.

"She insists on being anything but a lady. I do not know why."

"Maybe she is a lady. Just a different kind."

"She is certainly different."

'You're different,' he thought, sighing, "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, this isn't the only place we are going. We shall be stopping by the dress makers to get three new dresses. A very important event is coming up. A ball…" she looked Naruto up and down, "It is fancy dress. I am sure it is not your kind of thing."

"I am sure we will see," Naruto glared at her.

She smiled, and walked on.

_**II**_

"Here ya go!" Kiara smiled, putting chicken feed into their bowls, "I guess the horses are next. Do you know… we're the only house with this much live stock."

"I didn't know," Neji replied, as he carried the chicken feed back.

"You sure are strong for a girl. It might just be because you're a ninja."

"Yes, I'm sure it is."

"You don't talk much, either."

"And you talk a lot."

She looked at him for a moment and then she shrugged. She walked back to where the feed bags were, Neji close behind her. "I guess you can sit that one down, and pick up the one labeled horses."

Neji put down the chicken feed, and picked up the horse feed with ease. "Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

Kiara paused, "Oh… you want to talk about that?"

"If you don't mind."

"What if I do?" she asked, turning to face him.

He didn't know what to say to that. He figured everyone would want to cooperate. "Well, I…"

"I haven't noticed anything. I don't know what's going on. I… just wish I was somewhere else. I'm only here because of grandma. I hate it here."

"I kind of got the feeling that you did."

"Yeah?" she smiled, but then frowned, "I kind of got the feeling that you're a little up tight."

Neji's eyes widened, "Is that so?"

"Now your friend… Narita," Kiara smiled, "She seems really cool. That's a girl who's not afraid to be herself. I can see myself being friends with her."

Neji didn't know whether to feel insulted or not, "Really?"

"No offense. You seem… like you'd belong here if you weren't a strong ninja girl."

"None taken, but… trust me. I don't belong here."

"Your friend Leah is full of energy I wish I had," she said, as she pointed to the troths, "Just pour them all full of that stuff. The pigs are next."

"Fantastic."

Kiara smiled, "Are you afraid of getting dirty? Because what they eat doesn't come out of a bag."

Neji smiled, filling the troths, "I'm not afraid of getting dirty. I'm a ninja, right?"

"That's what I heard," Kiara put her hands on her hips, and smiled.

_**III**_

Granny Tao watched as Lee went from one thing to another with speed she'd never seen before. Everything he cleaned was… well… clean. He hadn't missed an inch. "You're something else, young… _lady_."

"I am happy to help, ma'am!"

"When we're finished, you three should go to the swimming hole we have around here. The girls seem to really like it, and it's pretty refreshing… or so I've heard. You won't catch an old woman like me there. Also, it's a fantastic place for you three to try to gather information."

"That is a wonderful idea. I will mention it to the other two."

_**IV**_

"I am very sorry you had to hear all of that, Narita. If something isn't done right, you shouldn't have to pay for it," Tia said.

Naruto glared at her, "You didn't have a problem taking the three dresses though… after she said you didn't _have_ to pay for them."

Naruto had just stood for an hour listening to 'little miss perfect' talk to the dress maker in her arrogant tone. The poor woman probably felt like hitting Tia, and Naruto couldn't blame her. Tia never once yelled, but the tone of her voice could have still made anyone who had to listen cry. "I suppose grandmother can fix whatever is wrong with them."

Naruto sighed, 'This chick is a piece of work!'

"What does you're investigation involve?" Tia asked curiously, "Are you… girl _ninjas _good at this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, we are. So, have you noticed anything?"

"No, I have not. I am a lady. I mind my own business."

'Yeah, right,' Naruto thought, rolling his eyes.

_**V**_

"So far, nothing," Neji said.

He had a towel wrapped around his head. Naruto was snickering at him, "Yeah… Tia didn't know anything, either."

"Shut up, Naruto," glared Neji, "I helped feed pigs, and I had to get the slop out of my hair."

"How did you get slop in your hair?" Lee asked, looking confused.

"Kiara… threw it at me," Neji frowned.

"Aw! I'd have probably had more fun with that one. At least she wouldn't have told off a poor dress maker!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily, "The little one needs a good butt kicking."

"Remember, Naruto. We're here for a reason," Neji sighed, "We aren't here to make friends."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," replied Naruto.

"We all should go to this swimming place Granny Tao was telling me about," Lee said, and then dropped his voice to a whisper, "She said we may be able to get information there."

"That's a good idea. We have to do something," Neji gave a nod.

_**A/N: **__Two in one day. Okay, no more author's notes… unless I have to or you guys want something explained. Sorry about the top. I didn't want to be mean or anything. I just… ya know… anyway… thanks guys._


	4. Chapter Three: The Swimming Place

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Swimming Place**_

Tia was of course too busy to go to the swimming hole that Granny Tao was talking about, but Kiara agreed to show them where it was. "You three do know that you can't swim in those dresses, right?" she smiled.

Naruto laughed, "You can't swim in that either."

"Oh, I don't swim here," Kiara shook her head.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"You'll see," Kiara sighed.

The swimming hole wasn't very far from where Granny Tao lived. As soon as they got there, the guys could see why a girl like Kiara wouldn't have fun swimming with the other girls. Most of them were lounging around. The ones who were in the water weren't swimming. They either had only their feet stuck in, or they just stood around. "Oh, boy! What fun!" Kiara shouted, sarcastically.

"This is… what they consider swimming?" Lee asked, "These actions exercise nothing."

"Yeah… and it's not much fun, either," replied Kiara.

A huge smile came across Naruto's face. Right then and there Neji regretted not grabbing a hold of him. "No, wait!" he shouted, as Naruto took off at full speed.

"Cannon ball!" Naruto screamed.

Knowing what he was going to do, Neji feared the events that would follow. 'What if his wig comes off, and these girl see that he's a man!'

Naruto seemed to hover in the air for forever, before finally coming down into the water, creating a huge splash. Naruto came up, splashing a little more, with his wig still on. Neji gave a sigh of relief, 'Lady Fifth wasn't kidding when she said these disguises were flaw proof.'

He glanced over at Lee, who also looked relieved. Then he heard hysterical laughter. He looked down to see Kiara rolling on the ground and holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. Lee began laughing a little, too. Neji felt a smile come to his face. Naruto got out of the water, and giggled. He stared around at all of the soaked, shocked, angry girls, obviously not caring.

He extended a hand to Kiara, who gladly excepted the help. "That was absolutely priceless, Narita!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Yes, but you need to be more careful," Neji scolded.

Kiara raised an eyebrow, "Lighten up, Nejina."

"I should've known these… _Ninja_… were with you."

A girl with long black hair that reached the small of her back and chocolate colored eyes began walking up to them. As she did, her hair swished behind her, and caught the sun. Everything about this girl seemed absolutely perfect. Neither Neji or Lee could help but to stare. "That's right, Shera," Kiara told her, with a glare, "They're staying with us. Girls, this is Shera. Shera… Nejina, Narita, and Leah."

"Staying with you? Is that so? I'm sure they're comfortable there."

Kiara sneered at her. It was easy to see that these two didn't only _not_ get along, but they hated each other. "We… we really need to ask you some questions about the incidents going on in your village," Lee began.

"Oh… I've been so busy… I haven't been able to notice the little things going on," she told him, bored.

"Little," Kiara glared, "Shera, people are dying. It's not little!"

'I agree,' Neji gave the girl a scolding look, 'Looks like _looks _is all she's got going for her. How can she act like these incidents are nothing?'

"Oh, I know, I know. It's just… I've been so busy. You can ask the other girls if you must," Shera told them, as though she were giving them permission.

"Thanks a bunch," Naruto glared.

"Alright," Neji gave a little bow, and then he walked off toward a group of girls.

"I will go this way," Lee told them, and then he did the same.

Naruto, however, stayed with Kiara. The two girls glared at each other. "Ninja staying in your house… that must be your dream come true. People who are actually rougher than you," Shera sighed, and then laughed a tinkling little laugh.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto, sneering.

"Let it go," Kiara rolled her eyes, "Don't sink to my lady's level."

"That's right, Kiara. I am a lady. You're sixteen and _should_ be a lady. When are you going to start acting like it?"

"When you get a personality," smirked Kiara.

"Burn," Naruto grinned.

Shera sneered, "Oh, really? I suppose it's your grandmother who is at fault."

Kiara's expression changed to anger. 'Uh-oh,' Naruto thought.

"I mean… she's not exactly what you would call a lady, is she. She's quiet sloppy. She's almost as sloppy… as those pigs you two are so fond of."

It was like a flash of lightening whizzed past Naruto. He hardly saw Kiara race past him, but he could hear every word she shouted. "Don't you talk about my grandma, you little bitch!"

She took Shera down with a spear. The girl didn't even have time to react. The moves Kiara used against the girl would've impressed any Ninja. Caught up in the excitement, Naruto cheered, "Get her, Kiara! Get her!"

"Naruto, what's wrong with you!" Neji shouted.

"Huh? What did you say?" Naruto said, nervously.

Neji, however, wasn't paying attention. He tried to grab Kiara around the waist to pull her off of the girl, and Lee tried to pull Shera out of her grasp. "My hair!" Shera sobbed, "She won't let go of my hair!"

Kiara swung her fists and elbows around at Neji. Shocked, he backed off for a second. 'Where did she learn all of this?'

"Stay off of me, bitch!" Kiara shouted, and then she went back to hitting Shera.

Lee backed off a little as well, and gave a shocked 'what do we do' look at Neji. Trying again, Neji grabbed Kiara around the waist with one arm, and tried to hold one of her arms down with the other. Expecting the fist that was coming at him this time, he grabbed a hold of it. A little rougher than he meant, he lifted the girl off of the ground, and then threw her down and away from Shera.

Lee pulled Shera to her feet, and tried to help her stand. She pushed him away, "Leave me alone!" she shouted at him, wiping blood from her nose and lips, "That stupid little pig!"

She struggle, but Neji kept her down by straddling her and holding her arms down at her sides. "Get off! Get off, you… let me up!"

"Stop this nonsense!" he shouted at her, angrily.

"She deserved everything she got!"

"She deserved _that_? Look at her. She didn't even fight back. You let your anger get the better of you, Kiara. I'm not letting you up until you calm down!"

"Damn you! What right do you have?" Kiara asked, crying, "After all my grandma has done for this village."

"I understand," he said, a bit more soothingly, "However… you need to calm down."

She looked like she was going to do more shouting, but then she sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Alright?"

She nodded. Neji sat up, and so did she. Her face was stained with dirt and sweat. Her long blonde hair had come out of it's messy bun and some strands fell in her face. She was dirty and sweaty, yes… but the girl didn't have a single scratch on her. "What's the matter with you, Narita?" Neji asked, "How could you let them fight like that?"

Naruto patted Kiara soothingly on the head, "That girl deserved it. Did you see the way Kiara fought! It was awesome!"

"Yes, I did," Neji raised an eyebrow, "I wonder where she learned those moves. They weren't random. Those moves were taught."

"My mother and your grandmother will certainly hear about this!" Shera shouted, "You just wait, you little pig!"

Shera ran off with a group of girls close behind her. Lee shook his head, "That isn't very lady like behavior."

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said, from behind.

They all looked to see a girl who was about Kiara's age. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. When they looked at her, she blushed a little. "Yes?" Neji asked, curiously.

"I… I heard you asking the girls some questions about the mur… murders. I… might know some useful information. It probably isn't much, but… maybe…"

"Any information is good information," Lee smiled.

"Mao…" Kiara began, "meet Nejina, Narita, and Leah."

"I'm so pleased to meet you," she gave a bow, "Kiara… are you alright?"

Mao blushed again. 'She reminds me of Hinata,' Neji smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Would you like to tell us what you've heard… or seen…" Neji began.

"Not here," she whispered, "I shall accompany you to Granny Tao's. I…" she blushed again, "I believe that Shera got what she deserved. I am very fond of Granny Tao."

"Alright. We should be getting back anyway," Naruto sighed.

"Oh!" Kiara moaned, miserably, "I'm in real trouble. That little… she meant what she said. I'm in red, hot, boiling water when I get home!"

_**II**_

"Kiara, how could you?" scolded Granny Tao, "A fight!"

Tia stood beside of Granny Tao, listening. 'I'm sure she's enjoying this,' Naruto frowned.

"If it makes any difference," Neji began, "Kiara was defending her family."

"Was she?" Granny Tao asked, raising an eyebrow, "Regardless… there is always another way. Violence isn't always the answer. One or both of you could've been seriously hurt. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ground you."

Kiara bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

She started toward her room. "I do hope… you at least won," Granny Tao said, and then she smiled a little.

Kiara looked surprised, "Yeah, I… won."

"Good."

Kiara disappeared down the hall to her room. "Now… was there something you wanted to tell us?" Naruto asked Mao, who was waiting patiently.

"Oh, yes. It's about what you are investigating. I'm afraid I don't know much, but what I do know… I hope it is helpful to you."

"Continue, Mao," Neji said.

"I… just… something I accidently overheard… be careful if you venture to the cliffs on the west side of the village. At least three of the _accidents_ have happened there."

"Who has been talking? I thought that… no one knew how…" began Granny Tao.

"Ma'am, I don't know who I heard talking. I hid, and I didn't notice who it was. Nor did I recognize their voices. I assume one or two of them may have been village heads. It wasn't very lady like, I know..."

"Secrets! Absolutely ridiculous!" Granny Tao said, angrily, "They'd rather us go about, pretending nothings wrong… continue to be ladies even though our fellow villagers are being murdered one by one."

"Do not worry. We will get to the bottom of this," Lee assured her.

_**III**_

It was a beautiful night. After going over what Mao had told them, Neji had decided to go outside. He had only been out there for a couple of minutes when he heard the door slide open, and then shut. "What is it, Kiara?"

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"

He turned and smiled at her, "Something like that."

"Can… can I ask you something?"

"Yes… I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Me first… please?"

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Who… when I was fighting, I heard you shout it, but… who is Naruto?"

Neji's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter Four: Uhoh and the Cliff!

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Uh-Oh… and the Cliff!**_

She was looking at him curiously. Neji stood there, wide eyed, not making a sound. 'What? She heard? What do I say… think!'

"Did you not hear me? I asked you who Naruto was? I heard you say it, Nejina. I heard you say 'Naruto… what are you doing,' or something like that."

"No, I… Kiara… I heard you."

"Are you going to tell me?"

'Tell her what!' his mind screamed, "Kiara, I… well… Naruto is… well, he's…"

Kiara's eyes widened, and she gasped, "Naruto's a boy? You called… and Narita…"

"Kiara, wait! I…"

She suddenly smiled, "You… you had a question for me?"

'She's dropping it?' he thought, surprised, "Yes, well… where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh. My dad and mom. They were ninja. Like you."

'Were… meaning something happened to them. I won't push the subject.'

"Well, I'm going back inside!" she smiled, and then gave a nod.

"Kiara, are you alright? I mean… you…"

"Yes, it's just… let's just say that a whole lot of things suddenly make since. Good-night, Nejina."

"Good-night, Kiara."

Neji stared after her, a little confused, 'Why did she just give up? She had me cornered.'

_**II**_

Everyone except Granny Tao was asleep. Sometimes she stayed awake just a bit longer to enjoy the silence of the sleeping village. "Grandma?"

She turned to see Kiara, "Yes, dear?"

"I… know. I know about Narita. I'm pretty sure also… that Nejina and Leah are the _same_ as Narita. Plus, grandma, I believe that you already know. You know… that they're…" she lowered her voice, "boys."

Granny Tao didn't look at all surprised that her eldest granddaughter had figured it all out. She simply smiled, "I shouldn't have underestimated you, huh? I should've known you'd find out, and I should've known better than to keep it from you. I suppose one of them slipped up, huh?"

"I-it's not their fault! Don't blame them. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for getting into that stupid fight in the first place, and…"

Granny Tao laughed, "Don't worry, Kiara! They aren't in any trouble. I'm relieved that you found out. I don't like keeping secrets from my family. However, I believe it would be safer if Tia didn't find out. I don't think she'd take it as good as you did. Do they know that _you_ know?"

"No… well… Nejina might. I don't want them to know, grandma. I don't know how I should act around them, now!"

Granny Tao smiled, "Of course you know how to act! Kiara, you act like a friend. I'm positive that's all they would ask of you."

"Okay… I'll try."

"That's my girl. Now, you go get some sleep."

_**III**_

Neji expected breakfast to be awkward. Kiara knew, and he _knew _she knew. 'So what now? And… why hasn't she said anything… or yelled at any of us! She's got to be mad! Do we continue to lie to her… even though she knows? What a mess!'

"Eat up, Nejina."

He looked over at Kiara a bit wide eyed, "Huh?"

"I'm taking you to the cliff today. You girls are going to need your energy," she smiled, "So eat up! Okay?"

Neji smiled back, "Okay."

"So, how far is it?" Naruto asked, and then took a gulp of his coffee.

"It is pretty far," Tia sighed, "I pity all of you. You are going to have to hike through some woods, brave bugs and animals… I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" Lee looked confused, and then his expression changed to excitement, "It will be fabulous training! I cannot wait!" then he began eating faster.

Tia looked annoyed, and rolled her eyes. Kiara laughed. "Kiara is right. You will need your energy. I'll be sure to pack you some things before you leave."

"Thanks, Granny Tao," Naruto grinned, "We really appreciate it."

After everyone was finished, and they got up to leave, Neji took hold of Kiara's wrist so she would stay. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled, and whispered back, "For what?"

She stood, tousled his hair playfully, and then walked away. He stared after her, smiling gratefully.

_**IV**_

They were a ways away from the house. Naruto, Lee, and Neji of course could've gotten there faster if they had known the way. It wasn't a total waste of time, however. The scenery was beautiful. "Not much farther. It's just beyond those trees up ahead," Kiara told them, "Please, just watch your step."

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned, "We will. Thanks for this, Kiara."

"You're very welcome, Narita."

Once they reached the cliff, they guys knew right away why Kiara had warned them to watch their step. There wasn't much of a warning once you got to it. You definitely didn't want to go running around the area. They guys could see how a murder here could be made to look like an accident. "Man, it's a long way down," Naruto said, in awe.

"Neji, do you see anything," Lee asked.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted.

Kiara gasped when his eyes changed, "Wow!"

Neji looked all around him. Up, side to side, behind, and down. Then he stopped. It was small, but it was there. "Can we get to the foot of the cliff?" he asked Kiara.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"There's something down there. Maybe it's a clue."

"There's a sort of path to our right. It's very steep, and there are no sides to it. If you fall you're a goner. Be careful.

"Kiara, you may ride on my back," Lee smiled, "It will be excellent training for me, and you will not fall!"

"I don't…" she shook her head, but the hopeful look on Lee's face made her say, "Y-yeah. Okay. Sure, Leah."

_**A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's an update. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Anyways… until next time.**_


	6. Chapter Five: The Fabric

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Fabric**_

Once they made it to the bottom, and Kiara got off of Lee's back, Neji had to suppress a smile… she looked so relieved. "So…" began Naruto, oblivious to the inside situation, "where is this clue?"

"Over here. Like I said," Neji said, as he walked, "it's small, but it's something."

He bent over and picked up something. When he turned the other three saw that he had a piece of light blue fabric in his hand. "You weren't kidding when you said it was small," Naruto sighed.

"Hey," Kiara began, "He's right, though. It's something. Yesterday you had nothing. Today… you have someone's torn fabric."

"That is the spirit, Kiara!" Lee exclaimed, excitedly.

Kiara smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," Naruto smiled a little.

"You know what else," her eyes widened, and she smiled, "I've got a great idea how to find out who it belongs to. If any woman in this village has ripped her dress, she's either going to get it fixed or toss it. Let's hope she did the former. You can take that fabric to the dress maker Miss Hana and ask if anyone has brought a dress that color in to be fixed. If they did, ask Miss Hana who it was."

"That's a great idea, but let's also hope this didn't belong to a victim," Neji sighed.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off.

"Is that all you see, Neji?" Lee asked, hopefully.

"Yeah… sorry."

"I guess we should get back and work on what we're going to do next," Naruto said.

"Okay. Hop on up, Kiara!" Lee smiled.

"Oh… right… hop on… up," Kiara winced, and then climbed up on his back.

"Because I know the way now, I can run!" Lee exclaimed.

"No… wait!" Kiara screamed, as he took off.

Neji couldn't help it. He laughed, and poor Naruto looked confused.

_**II**_

"So, are all of you going?" Granny Tao asked.

"I don't think all of us have to go," Neji told her.

"I don't know if I can look that woman in the eye now," Naruto said, and then glared at Tia.

"I think I will go ask some more questions," Lee told them.

"Kiara and Nejina can go to the dress maker's. Narita and Tia can stay here and help me around the house."

"Sure," Naruto rubbed his hands together, and grinned, "It'll be a snap with my shadow clone jutsu."

Granny Tao laughed, but then her expression turned serious, "I really hope that you're able to find something out, girls."

"So do we," Neji nodded.

"If anyone can help us find what dress that belongs to, it's Miss Hana. I don't know about any of the rest of you, but I believe we're one step closer," Kiara told them.

_**III**_

"Kiara, wait," Neji said, suddenly.

"But… we're almost there," she pointed to a small building that had a sign on it saying… of course… dress maker.

"I feel there is something we should discuss."

"Now?" Kiara asked.

"I really feel we should."

"Nejina… I understand, but… later."

He sighed, but then smiled, "You're right. Later, then?"

Kiara nodded, "Later."

Before they went in, Kiara stopped Neji. "What is it?"

"Miss Hana is Mao's mom. I think it's best not to mention Mao being one of your informants. We don't want to scare or worry her."

"Right," Neji gave a nod.

The two walked inside. Miss Hana smiled, "Kiara, how are you? How's you're grandmother? Is… little Tia with you?"

"No, Tia isn't with me. It's just me and my friend Nejina."

Miss Hana looked a little relieved, "One of the Ninja who has come to help our village. Mao has told me all about you. I think you'll find that not all of us are stuck up snobs."

Kiara laughed. "I have come to notice," Neji gave a little smile, and then he glanced at Kiara.

"How may I help you two?"

"Nejina…"

"Yes… we've found a sort of… clue. We need your help."

"What can I do?" Miss Hana asked, eager to help.

"It's a piece of fabric," Neji told her, laying the fabric on the counter, "Can you tell us if someone has brought a dress this color in to be fixed."

"Yes, I can. However, it may take some time. You see… I take pictures of all of my dress. The ones I've made and the ones I've fixed," she smiled, "Even if someone hasn't brought one in to be fixed, I can still tell you if someone has bought one… that matches your fabric."

"That's excellent!" Neji said, in awe.

"It helps when all of your work is unique. No two are the same in this village. The women here wouldn't hear of it."

Neji bowed, and so did Kiara. "Thanks so much, Miss Hana!"

"You're welcome, Kiara. You tell your grandmother I said hello."

"I will."

Neji and Kiara exited the shop, in high spirits. "Maybe we'll be able to solve this soon."

"Yes, maybe," Kiara nodded, smiling.

"Now… can we talk…"

"It looks like some of Tao's live stock got out."

Snickering and giggling… Neji frowned and Kiara seethed. "Kiara, keep your temper in check," warned Neji.

"Shera!" Kiara practically growled, "How did ya like the bloody nose and busted lip?"

"I believe she's jealous," Shera smirked, "Right, girls? Then again, who wouldn't be?"

"I believe it's the other way around," Neji smirked back.

"I'm sorry, _Ninja_?" Shera glared.

"Especially if you're talking about beauty. Your's _is_ only skin deep. If I were a man," he glanced a Kiara, "I would definitely choose Kiara over _you_."

Shera sneered at Neji, and then she stomped off, with a trail of girls following after her. Kiara glared after her, "I loath her!"

"I can tell. Perhaps we should get home now."

"Yeah… follow the live stock!"

Neji tried to suppress a laugh, "You aren't live stock. You may _seem_ as stubborn as a mule, but you don't _look _like one."

Kiara rolled her eyes, but then she smiled, "Thanks, Nejina."

"You're welcome," he leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "My real name… is Neji. There's more I want to say, but perhaps we should wait until we get home."

She looked up at him, and nodded, "Okay."

_**IV**_

Kiara looked at him curiously as the two of them sat outside. He was a bit nervous… 'Do I get nervous?'

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… I'm trying to figure out how to put it," he smiled.

"Nejina… sorry… Neji," she said, quietly, "If it makes it any easier… I already know a little of what you're probably wanting to tell me."

"I know you know…"

"You don't really have to tell me anything. I'm not angry."

"We lied to you…"

"You had to. Right? No… men are allowed here. You have your reasons, and I'm okay with them."

"If you can believe it… all of the female ninja in the village were away on missions."

"How conveniently inconvenient."

"Lady Fifth said the same thing," Neji smiled.

"Great minds think alike?" Kiara raised an eyebrow, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. However… could you…"

"What?"

"Don't tell Narita and Leah I know. Don't even tell me their real names. I don't want to accidentally slip up and call them by their guy names."

Neji laughed, "Their guy names?"

"Yes, their…" she started loudly, but lowered her voice, "guy names."

"Alright. If it makes you more comfortable."

"Hey… thanks for trusting me, though."

"No problem, Kiara. Thanks for understanding."

Both of them smiled.


	7. Chapter Six: The Formal

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Formal**_

_'Breath your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling_

_Falling faster...'_

_-Red-_

"Morning," Kiara greeted, as Neji came into the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"Please," Neji smiled, "Where is everyone else?"

"Narita is helping Grandma with the animals. She's grown fond of that shadow thing he does. She says it's quite helpful."

Neji laughed, "And Leah?"

"Well..." Kiara laughed, "She said something about spring time, youth, and blossoms, and then she went to run a bunch of laps around the village."

Neji shook his head, and then chuckled as he sat down at the table. Kiara placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He sipped it, "And your cousin?"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "She's getting everything ready for the formal tonight."

"Wait... it's tonight, and she's getting ready..."

"Yes! Believe me! Everyone here except maybe a few would think that this behavior is normal!"

"Are you going?"

Kiara smiled, playfully, "Are you?"

Neji tried not to smile, "I asked you first."

"No. It's not my thing."

"Will everyone be there?" he asked, curiously.

"Minus me and Grandma... yeah. Why?"

"Hear me out..."

"Oh, no," she whined.

"Hear me out. It would be the perfect opportunity to observe everyone. We wouldn't have to ask any questions..."

"Just watch how they act knowing a group of ninja decided to crash their stiff party? Fantastic. It won't be much fun, though."

Neji grinned, "We aren't going to have fun. We're going to work."

"Right, right. However... it may not be fun, but it will be interesting with you... _girls_ there. Who knows what will happen?"

"So, you'll go?"

She thought for a moment and then she smiled, "Sure. I'm in."

_**II**_

Naruto glared and rolled his eyes, as Tia twirled around. "Grandma, aren't I perfect?"

"Hm!" Naruto snorted.

"Yes, dear... where could Kiara be?"

"Leah went to get her," Naruto replied.

"She isn't used to doing things like this. Kiara is hardly a lady," Tia sighed, and looked sad.

Lee appeared, looking defeated, "She says that she will not come down."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because..."

"We all know your opinions, whether we ask for them or not," Naruto scolded, "I was asking Leah."

Tia pouted. "She only said to tell Nejina that she is sorry. She cannot do it."

Neji sighed, "Everyone else go on ahead. We'll meet you there."

Neji made his way to Kiara's room. When he reached the door, he gave a soft tap, "Kiara?"

"Nejina, I'm not going! I've never been so uncomfortable in my entire life."

"What about our plan?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Help me to. Let me see you. Kiara, it can't be that bad."

He heard Kiara's lock click. He opened the door and went inside. When he saw her, his eyes grew wide. "See! I look... I look absurd!"

"You look..." words escaped him.

Her hair was down and draped over her shoulders. She wore a white kimono dress, with blue and pink butterflies on it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "Stupid? Ridiculous? Silly? Out with it!"

"Beautiful..."

"Funny," she sighed, and rolled her eyes, "I can't go."

Neji shook his head to regain his composure, "You don't care what people think of you... remember? That's kind of what I... Narita really likes about you. I need you there with me, Kiara. You're kind of apart of the team."

She rolled her eyes, "That was really good. The whole 'part of the team' bit, huh? That's how you're going to get me to go?"

"It's not a bit," he frowned, "I was being serious. You've been with us since we started this thing. Don't back out now."

She sighed, "Fine. I'll go, but I won't like it, Neji... is it okay to call you Neji..."

"Yes, everyone except your Grandma is gone."

"Let's go. Let's get this over with!"

_**III**_

Kiara frowned, as she and Neji walked into the small dance-hall. She had tripped and stumbled the whole way there. Neji had to catch her a few times... not that he minded... and totally couldn't admit it. 'She's uncomfortable? Suddenly, she's making things very difficult for me,' he smiled, glancing at her again.

"What are they all looking at?" she grumbled.

"You," Neji gave her a little smile.

"Do I look that bad?" she whispered.

"No," he replied, shaking his head, slowly.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, as he and Lee came running up to them, "You look hot, Kiara!"

"Yes, I agree," Lee smiled, "You look amazing!"

Kiara blushed, and Neji tried not to smile. "Thanks, you guys. I feel like a fool."

"Let's not forget why were here," Neji told him, 'As if I'm one to talk.'

"Right. We are here to see how they act with us around," Lee said, excitedly.

"If they have no reason to act nervous..." Naruto began with a grin, "they won't be."

"Exactly. We'll split up. Just act natural," he told Kiara.

"Right!" she gave a nervous laugh, "Natural... looking like this."

With that, they all walked off in different directions.

_**IV**_

Several hours had passed, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Neji knew what Kiara had meant by saying that the formal wouldn't be very much fun. He was starting to feel board. If he was board... he knew Naruto was board and it would be only a matter of time before Lee would start running laps on his hands or doing push-ups... sit ups... some kind of exercise.

He spotted Kiara leaning against a wall, looking like she was about to fall asleep. He made his way over to her, and held out his hand. "What?" she asked, confused... but then it dawned on her... what he was asking, "Are you crazy? We can't dance?"

"Why?" he shrugged, "It's not that strange, is it? And... you don't care what people think..."

"How many times are you going to use that against me?"

"As many times as necessary," he replied, grinning, "Come on."

She laughed, "Fine, but it's your funeral. I can't dance worth a damn."

She put her hand in his, and he led her out to the middle of the floor. Just as he expected, they got plenty of stares. A 'girl' dancing with a girl! Unheard of! It was almost funny. Neji smiled, "I think your cousin may pass out."

"She'll survive it."

When they reached the center of the floor, Neji took one of her hands in his, and then he put the other on the small of her back. She put her other hand on his shoulder. He tried not to laugh, as they looked at each other, but Kiara couldn't help it. She laughed. "Shall we?"

"Please. You lead," she told him.

So he did. He stared into her eyes, and for the... how ever many times... that night he found it very difficult to tear his eyes away from her. She didn't look away either. "You really do look amazing," he whispered.

"Oh?" she asked, nervously.

He nodded, "Yes."

"It's still not very comfortable," she smiled.

He laughed, "Thanks for dancing with me."

"You're welcome. I..."

That's when they heard it. The blood-curdling scream that was so loud it shook the dance-hall windows. Neji and Kiara quickly broke apart. "What's going on?" Kiara asked, worried.

"I don't know," Neji replied.

"Let's go," Naruto said, coming up behind them.

Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kiara, and half of the other people in the dance hall rushed outside. The scream sounded again. "I..." Kiara began, scared, "I think it's Mao!"

"She isn't here," one of the girls said.

"I haven't seen her tonight. I saw her this morning, but..."

Before the girl could finish, he threw Kiara on his back. Then he, Naruto, and Lee rushed off toward the direction they had heard the scream. When the got to her, she was sitting on the ground. Her face was buried in her hands, and she was sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

Kiara got off of Neji's back, and approached her, "Mao... oh!" Kiara gasped, when she saw what made Mao scream and cry the way she was.

Neji stared in horror as he noticed, too. The body on the ground. He recognized the woman's face. "It can't be!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily.

"What has happened?" Lee shook his head.

"Oh, no!" Kiara cried, "Nejina, it's Miss Hana!"

Neji pulled her close to him. She sobbed against his shoulder. "How could this have happened?" Neji said, quietly... anger and confusion was building up inside of him.

She was laying on the ground, and several kuni were sticking out of her chest. "We have to get Mao away from here!" Naruto shouted, "Then we have to find out who's responsible for this!"

_**A/N: **It's been a while for this one, guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you guys enjoyed this._


	8. Chapter Seven: Mao's StoryTia's Mistake

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Mao's Story and Tia's Mistake**_

Granny Tao rubbed Mao's back as everyone gathered in Kiara's room. Neji glanced at Kiara. Her eyes were blood shot and she had bags under them. She had tried so hard to be strong for Mao's sake. Every now and then, however, she would make an excuse to leave the room for a couple of minutes. 'So she can cry without anyone seeing her,' he thought to himself.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Naruto whispered to Neji, "She shouldn't..."

"No!" Mao cried, "I have to talk to you! I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, Mao. Just take it slowly. Pace yourself, sweetheart," Granny Tao told her, soothingly.

"I couldn't find her... just before the formal. I went looking for my mom, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She'd said that she was going to the shop," Mao had to stop for a second and sobbed, "So, I went there. She wasn't there, but I saw..."

She sobbed harder. Kiara put a hand over her mouth. Nejisaw the silent tears leaking from her eyes that she was trying with all of her might to hide. The pain on Mao's face was almost unbearable. Neji was impressed at how strong the girl was. "It's okay, honey," Granny Tao rubbed her back.

"I saw the blood on the floor. It led outside... someone did it on purpose so she would be found out there!" Mao shouted, angrily, "I followed it, and that's when I found her! I tried to get her to wake up, but she had knives all in her, and her throat..."

'That's right,' Neji thought, disgusted.

When they had examined the body, they had discovered that someone had cut her throat. Neji didn't want to tell Mao... or anyone else besides Lee or Naruto that her throat was cut before she was stabbed. The killer had cut her throat so she couldn't scream for help while she was being stabbed to death. "She'd wanted to help so badly. Someone found out that... she'd found out," Mao whispered, "She knew who did it! All of it! Someone found out and blabbed!"

Tia gasped, and ran out of the room. Kiara looked after suspiciously. "She knew?" Naruto asked.

Mao nodded, and sobbed, "Now we won't know because..."

"I'm so sorry, Mao," Neji apologized, suddenly feeling very responsible.

Mao shook her head, "No! It's not your fault! You did not do this to my mother! It was that murderer! Find them! You find them, Nejina... Leah... Narita! You find them, and when you do you let me know so I can spit in their face!"

"Don't worry," Naruto told her, "We'll find out who's doing this."

"I'll be right back," Kiara told them.

"I'll come with you," Neji told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

The two of them walked out of Kiara's room and towards Tia's. They heard sniffing and whimpering. Kiara lightly tapped on the door. "G-go away. I am not decent."

"Damn it, Tia, I've known that for a long time now, but you had better let me in this room," Kiara said, through gritted teeth.

Neji's eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

"Something is," Kiara whispered, "She's done something. I can tell."

Tia opened the door a crack, and peered out. Her eyes were now red and puffy. "What do you want, cousin?"

"Well, now... look at the little lady. She is human after all," Kiara rolled her eyes, and then she pushed her way into the room.

Neji followed. "You have no right, Kiara..."

"Tia, what did you do?" Kiara asked, narrowing her eyes, "I know you did something, or you wouldn't have left that quickly after," Kiara clenched her teeth, "Mao mentioned someone blabbed."

Neji raised his eyebrows, realizing where Kiara was headed. "I do not know what you mean."

"What did you tell them? That we had found something and gave it to Miss Hana. Did you tell your little friends we were close to finding out who was knocking off the women in this village one by one. What did you say to Shera? What did you say to her little followers? What did you do, Tia?"

Tia fell to her knees and sobbed, loudly, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I told several people about the fabric, Kiara. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I swear it! I'm so sorry!"

"I don't think..." Kiara began, and closed her eyes, "I don't think it's my forgiveness you should be asking for."

Tia nodded, "Yes, I know. I'm afraid."

"I don't blame you. None the less... it's something that you've got to do, Tia."

Kiara got down on her knees, and pulled her cousin into a hug. Tia's eyes widened, but she quickly returned the hug and cried for a little while on her cousin's shoulder. "Why..." Tia began.

"Because Kiara is a good person," Neji answered with a smile.

"Yes, you are right," Tia nodded.

Kiara let her go, and held her at arms length, "You'll apologize to Mao?"

"I must," Tia nodded.

"You'll try to keep some things to yourself from now on?"

"Of course," Tia nodded.

"Stop crying. We'll find out who did this. Right, Nejina?"

Neji nodded, "That's right. We're getting closer and closer."

"I won't tell anyone!" Tia exclaimed, "I promise!"

Kiara got to her feet and put her hands on her hips, "Is the floor somewhere a lady should be sitting... and in a dress like that?"

Neji smiled. "Oh, no!" Tia exclaimed, "You are right! Of course not!"

Tia quickly got to her feet. "No, it isn't," Kiara smiled.

"Although... I believe..." Tia blushed, "Perhaps I should strive to be more like... you. And Narita, Nejina, and Leah."

"Take it in baby steps," Kiara laughed, nervously.

"Because it'll be a long time before you're anywhere near like Narita," Neji frowned.

_**II**_

Kiara took a deep breath, and then followed Neji into the dress shop. "This may be harder than I thought," Kiara told him.

"Thanks... for coming with me. You knew her better than I did, and we couldn't ask... Mao..."

"No! No, of course not. It's okay. I'll be okay in a little while. It's just weird not seeing her here... greeting me with a smile... making sure Tia isn't with me..."

He heard her sniff and noticed that she'd began to shake, "Kiara?"

"No, I'm okay," she sobbed, "I'll be okay... I made myself sad."

Neji frowned, walked over to her, and hugged her, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come, either."

She put her arms around him, and lay her head on his shoulder, "No... I'll be okay. I just need a second."

He began running his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. She lifted her head, pulled herself away from him, and then she stomped her foot on the ground. "Kiara?"

"I'm okay. Let's do this! We've got work to do... I can do this... for Miss Hana and the others!"

Neji gave her a nod, "Okay. If you're sure. Where do we start?"

"Her books, probably. They would probably be in the storage closet."

"Okay, I'll go get them."

Neji disappeared down a long hall. Kiara waited in the front room. Suddenly she heard Neji scream. "Neji!" she screamed, and then she ran down the hall.

She skidded to a stop when she saw him. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. He was laying on the ground. He had several piles of books and several pieces of fabric on top of him. "Ha ha," he frowned, "Help me out of this mess. She was a very nice person... but not very organized. I opened the door and everything just fell on top of me."

Kiara grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out from under the mess and onto his feet. "You don't really have to be organized," she raised an eyebrow, "as long as _you_ know where everything is."

"I guess. This is going to take forever. Look how many books there are."

"She had a whole village to keep clothed. And like she said... ladies in this village wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same thing twice. At least she did keep records. You know... she may have wrote something in one of these. Something we can use, and if were lucky... the killer didn't find it."

"That's a lot of luck. We really need it."

Kiara nodded in agreement, and then bent down to pick up one of the books, "Well... since this is going to take a while... we might as well get started."

"Yeah," Neji sighed.

Kiara sat down in the floor and began flipping through the book she'd picked up. Neji sat down beside her, grabbed a book, and started flipping through it. "Of course the fabric you found is probably gone."

"Yeah. That means we won't be able to compare it. That's a big set-back."

"We were almost there, damn it."

"Maybe we'll find something here," Neji gave her an encouraging smile, "Look at all of these books. The killer wouldn't have taken the time to go through all of them. I think you might have been right. We may get lucky. She may have wrote down what she found in one of these."

"Let's just hope that the killer doesn't decide to come back to the scene of the crime while were investigating."

"Are you scared," he asked, curiously.

"Of course. People I care about are dying. I can't help but ask myself who's next. Is it going to me they come after next, or..."

He grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened. "You won't be next. No ones going to hurt you... or anyone else. We're going to solve this. Besides..." he grinned, "I've seen you fight. You wouldn't be an easy target for who ever is doing this. They should be afraid of _you_, and those swinging elbows of yours."

She laughed, "Thanks, Neji. So... tell me a little bit about your village. We are going to be here awhile."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your family like?"

Neji sighed, "My father's dead."

"Oh, gosh... I'm..."

"No, no. It's alright. I live with my uncle and my two cousins. I didn't used get along with any of them very well. I blamed them for something that wasn't exactly their fault. We get along fine, now."

"I see. What about your village? Is it full of big, strong, ninja boys like you?" she smiled.

He blushed, and hoped she wouldn't notice, "I... don't know..."

she laughed, "What about the women? They're ninjas. That's got to better than charm school and dinner etiquette."

He winced, "Much better. Most of the women in my village are very strong. My cousin Hinata is a very strong ninja."

"It runs in the family, huh? So cool... that's the place to be. I'll bet you can't wait to get back there."

"I don't know. There are some pretty cool people here," he grinned, and then his expression turned serious, "Kiara... what happened to your parents?"

"Oh... my mother died of an illness. She'd been on several missions, facing bad guys, and weapons... and she let getting sick beat her. I was mad at her for a long time, but... now I just really miss her. Two years later... my dad was killed on a mission. I've lived with Grandma since I was eleven."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I've done okay. I've got Grandma. Despite this place's horrid ways... I did manage to make some really great friends. Three of them don't live here, though... so I guess that doesn't count."

He laughed, "Have you ever thought of leaving?"

"Leave? That would mean leaving Grandma with no one but Tia to help her. I can't do that."

For some reason that answer left him feeling a little disappointed, "I see. I understand."

"Maybe visit. That wouldn't hurt. Just visit another place for a couple of days. You know, I haven't been out of this village since I was eleven. You're the first boy I've seen since I was eleven... and I haven't really seen you as a boy."

"You haven't, have you?" he grinned.

He picked up a piece of the fabric and began wiping off his make-up. She gasped, "What are you doing? What if someone else sees?"

"I brought make-up with me. You'll have to help me reaply it. Granny Tao has been doing it for us in the mornings. She sneaks into our room and does it while you guys are still asleep... so Tia doesn't see."

He brought the fabric away from his face. "Wow. Different," Kiara smiled, and touched his cheek.

He took the hand she touched his cheek with in his. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their foreheads touched lightly. He was going for it. If he didn't now, he might lose his nerve later. Besides, when was he going to get a chance to be alone with her again, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh," she said, breathlessly.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

She shook her head, "No."

He smiled, and leaned in. His lips gently touched hers, sending a tingling sensation through his body. She kissed him back. Neji deepened the kiss, placing a hand on the back of her head... weaving his fingers through her hair. He began kissing down her jaw line to her neck, stopping on her shoulder. Suddenly, she stiffened, "Neji!"

He jerked up, "Sorry... I got carried away... you're really good for someone who's never..."

"No," she shook her head, frustrated, "Look!"

She pointed toward one of the books. His eyes widened, "No, way."

_**A/N: **__Ugh! I'm a little bad at this whole __**love **__scene stuff! It always comes out sounding kind of corny. I wasn't even sure if I wanted it this way. It just happened. Anyway, here's chapter seven... maybe. I'm going to work on an alternate chapter just in case. Let me know what you think. Thanks, guys._


End file.
